The present invention relates to wall cleats and their use.
Anyone who has attempted to hang a number of objects on a wall in close alignment appreciates the difficulty of doing it exactly as desired. Further, the discerning eye is able to detect a mis-alignment of only a few hundredths of an inch. Whether what is desired to be hung is pictures, mirrors or wall storage units, there is need for means for hanging such objects in which the placement of the securing means-- nails, screws or whatever-- is not critical to the final, desired position of the object.
Provision of such hanging means forms the general object of the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable wall cleat that is adapted for hanging a variety of different objects at a precise, desired level.
Various other objects and advantages will become clear from the following description of embodiments, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out in connection with the appended claims.